team rwby and lily
by zack1234
Summary: follow lily as she finds friends ( no pairing as of yet im going to let you all pick who lily dates pm me or leave it in a review till next time bye)


lily was different and by that i mean she was a faunus and her hair and eyes . her left side of

her hair was red even her ears and the right side was pink. strange right but not for her even

her eyes were strange they were pink. she always wore black. she had on blackpant and a

nice black always weres reguler stuff never any thing cool but thats how she

was bullied alot untill she started training to be a huntress. she got accepted into beacon the

best school ever she was so happy and also scared. she knew she would be bullied there but

she tried not to think about that. she was just hoping she would find another cat faunus or

even just another never had alot of friends even other faunus thought she was

weird cus of her eyes but enough of me telling you this story why dont i let her tell it

lily: mom were is my sword

lily`s mom: you left it on the table last i saw it honey

lily: thanks mom

lily`s sword was nothing cool just a reguler sword but she loved it it was hers no one else and

she knows how to use it to

lily`s mom: i can`t believe my little girl is going to beacon im so proud of you honey

lily: well mom i better get going to im not late

lily`s mom: ok honey be carefull and love you

lily: love you to mom bye

lily`s mom: come visit me honey

lily: ok bye

lily made her way to the air ship that way taking her to beacon and the other students

when she got on the air ship people were staring at her but she just kept walking. she finaly

found some were to sit and she notice a blonde girl hugging a girl in red. she could hear

poeple saying things about her like how did a faunus make it to cryied herself to asleep on the air ship

beacon two minat after the air ship landed

lily awoke to some one shakeing her

lily: oh sorry i didnt mean to fall asleep

randon person: its ok i can see why and i dont blame you. faunus should be treated like humans not freaks

lily: thanks

randon person: its ok

lily walks off the air ship the girl in red sneeze and then her exsplode. lily runs over to help but a blonde boy beats her to it

lily: hi

girl in red: hi

lily: i saw that you are having a bad day and well i am to and i thought we could be friend. lily says with a look of sadness on her face

girl in red: sure and im ruby rose by the ways

lily: lily and you dont care that im a faunus

ruby: nope and i really love you hair and your eyes

lily blushes seeing how no one has ever been nice to her exept her mother

lily: thanks

blonde boy: im jaune arc short sweet and ladys love it

ruby: wait arent you the boy she threw up on the air ship

jaune: well i have moition sickness

ruby: well soryy vomit boy was the first thing i thought

jaune: well what if i call you crater face

ruby: that was not my falt

lily: you two are so funny

ruby: thanks i try to be

jaune: do you two know were we are

lily:nope

ruby: no

after the three find were thay need to be

blonde girl: ruby over here

ruby: sorry jaune and lily i got to go

lily: ruby wait can i come with you its hard to make friends being a faunus

ruby: well i dont think there will be room

lily: well poeple will make room seeing im faunus

ruby: ok

blonde girl: ruby who is your friend there

ruby: yang this is lily lily this is my sister yang

yang: your a faunus

lily: please dont make fun of me

yang: i would never make fun of you

lily: sorry its just people dont like faunus

yang: well i think your pretty and your eyes are so cute

lily:thank you

yang: so ruby what happend

ruby: well i exploded

yang: really

weiss : you

ruby: oh no its happing again

yang: you really did exploded

weiss :you know you could of killed me

lily: from what isaw it was your falt you were shaking that bottle of dust

weiss: did any one ask you you filthy faunus

lily moves behind yang and starts crying

yang: you dont talk to her that way

weiss: what ever she says as she walks away

after ozpins speech

yang: its like a big slomber party

ruby: i dont think dad would like all the boys

yang: i know i do

lily gets back form changing

yang: lily im sorry for what that girl said

lily: it`s ok you didnt know she was going to say that

ruby: hay i know that girl

yang: where

ruby: she was there when i exploded

yang: well lets go say hi

yang drags ryby over and lily fallows

yang: i beileve you two have met

?: arent you the girl that exploded and i like your hair she says pointing to lily

lily: thank you im lily

ruby: you can call ne cratter... never mind you can call me ruby

blake: im blake nice to meet you lily and ruby but im kinda reading

lily and ruby: whats it about

blake: a person who has two souls

ruby and lily: i love books

ruby: yang read to me all the time

lily: i never had friends so the only thing i could do is read

blake: well im sorry to hear that lily and good for you ruby

weiss: what is all this ... you

ruby: oh no

lily hides behing yang so weiss cant see her

weiss: at least your filthy faunas friend isnt here

lily starts to cry

yang: iv had just about enough of you she is a person not filth

weiss: what ever she says as she walks away

blake blows out the candle

next moring at beacon cliff

mis goodwich: the first person you see will be you team mate for the rest of the four years here

lily gets back first due to her being stealthy and not fighting any girm on the way

after every one gets back

ozpin:ruby rose, weiss shnee, blake belladonna, yang xiao long, you will me known as team rwby let by ruby rose

ozpin: seeing how we have an od number of students her miss lily lavender will be put on a randon team he says as lily walks up on stage

the will spings intill it stops on team rwby

ozpin: well lily you will be on team rwby

ruby: im so glade your on our team lily

lily: thanks

weiss: filth

lily finalys snaps

lily: stop calling me filth stop thinking you better then me you prepy little bich she sas as she walks off to find there dorm

when the four get there they find lily siting in a corning crying. ruby walks over and sits next to lily

ruby: lily im sorry that weiss called you filth

lily: why should you be sorry she called me filth not you

weiss: lily im sorry i just have a bad past with faunus but i shoudnt of called you filht when i know nothing about your past

lily: im sorry i called you a bitch its just i keep my feeling all bottled up this is the first time i have ever been mean

weiss: its ok you had every right to call me that cus i was actiing like a bitch

lily: there are only four beds so im sleeping on the floor ok and ruby dont tell me you want to cus your our leader and our leader needs rest on a bed

ruby: ok

hello body hope you like this story i got the idea of this oc from a game but i change it a lot tho i want to ask all of you this who would you like lily to date pm me or leave it in a review till next time bye


End file.
